(OS) Le rêve de toute une vie
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: Où commence le rêve? Où commence la réalité? Entre ce que l'on veut et ce que l'on fait il y a une grande différence.


**Bonjour, me voici de retour avec un nouvel O.S. L'idée pour cette fic m'est venue en faisant une petit sieste cet après-midi après avoir lu une fic sur Sanctuary. Le contexte m'a beaucoup plus et j'avais envie de l'essayer à ma sauce. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous verrez bien. Un petit indice: ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, cet OS est plus triste qu'il en à l'air. Je suis désolé pour les lecteurs et lectrices qui attendent la suite pour "A hero's rest" et "All I wanna do is make love to you". En ce moment je suis très prise par mon déménagement (qui aura lieu après-demain, d'ailleurs). Donc voilà. J'espère que vous prendre plaisir à le lire.**

**/!\**** Disclamer: La série de m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Réveilles-toi, ma douce. On va finir par être en retard._ »

« _Encore trois minutes. Juste trois minutes s'il te plaît._ »

« _Faith..._ »

La concernée daigna faire face à son compagnon, et du même coup au soleil qui embrasait la pièce.

« _Tu es éblouissant Bos' ! _»

Bosco éclata de rire et Faith ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre. Mais la douleur la calma rapidement. Bosco lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la sonda de ses yeux inquiets.

« _Toujours mal aux côtes?_ »

« _Ouais, mais moins qu'hier. Et puis les cachets que l'on m'a donnés m'ont permis de bien dormir._ »

« _Tu es sûre de vouloir retourner au boulot?_ »

« _Bosco, écoutes._ »

Faith se redressa et s'adossa à la tête de leur lit.

« _Ce salopard ne m'a pas loupé hier, c'est vrai. Mais les médecins l'ont dit: je n'ai rien de cassé. Juste le choc du coup et un bel hématome. Alors oui, je compte bien retourner travailler. _»

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Faith se leva.

« _Vas donc nous faire du café pendant que je prends ma douche._ »

« _Et que dirais-tu si je te proposais de gagner du temps et de partager notre douche? _»

« _Oh non Bos', je connais ce regard et tu ne m'auras pas comme ça._ »

« _Aller Faith... _»

« _Bien que l'offre soit extrêmement tentante, c'est non. Aller, file._ »

Le jeune homme parvint tout de même à voler un baiser à sa bien-aimée avant que celle-ci ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Il se résolu finalement à aller faire couler le café. L'un et l'autre avaient du mal à commencer la journée sans leur dose matinale de caféine.

_ooo_

Cela faisait quatre ans que Faith et Bosco étaient ensembles maintenant. Ils s'étaient connus à l'école de police où ils avaient fait leurs classes tous les deux. Le caractère bien trempé de Faith et sa patience avaient bien plu à Bosco qui avait tendance à taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Pourtant avec elle il avait l'impression d'être vrai, de tomber le masque. Faith, quant à elle, avait tout de suite apprécié ce sacré phénomène qu'était Bosco. Il parvenait à la faire rire même quand le cœur n'y était pas disposé. Il avait été là pour la soutenir quand elle avait eu des problèmes avec un tordu. Il s'agissait d'un homme nommé Fred Yokas, un vrai fanatique. Il n'avait rencontré Faith qu'une seule fois mais n'avait cessé de la harceler dès lors, criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Faith Mitchell était la femme de sa vie. Cette histoire l'avait chamboulé, ce n'est jamais marrant comme situation. Bosco lui avait tenu compagnie ce soir-là. Faith était devenue quelque peu parano à l'époque. Mais son partenaire et ami l'avait aidé à se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Les choses s'était enchaînées rapidement mais naturellement, si bien qu'ils avaient terminés leur nuit dans le lit de la jeune femme, leurs deux corps nus emmêlés sous les couvertures. Depuis, leur histoire avait continuée de s'écrire, avec des hauts et des bas. Par chance, leur duo étant toujours aussi efficace et personne n'ayant vraiment envie de patrouiller avec l'officier Boscorelli, leurs supérieurs n'avaient jamais rien fait pour les séparer. Ni avertissement, ni mutation. Alors tout allait bien pour les deux amants.

_ooo_

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, et les côtes de Faith allaient beaucoup mieux. Mais Bosco avait remarqué un changement d'attitude chez elle. Il était évident que quelque chose la tracassait au plus haut point, et elle refusait apparemment de lui en parler. Même après avoir fait l'amour, quand d'habitude leurs cœurs étaient ouverts et où, blottis contre le corps chaud de l'autre, ils se laissaient parfois aller aux confidences, ces derniers temps elle restait muette. Et si Bosco tentait une approche pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, elle prétextait la fatigue et lui tournait le dos. Il commençait à se poser des questions. Avait-il été maladroit, pas assez discret ? Etait-elle tombée dessus sans le vouloir ? Et si c'était le cas, que signifiait sa réaction ?

_ooo_

A la fin de leur service les flics et les secouristes s'étaient réunis autour d'une table de leur bar favori. Après la première tournée de bière commandée, le rituel de conversation commença. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient mis en place au fil des soirées. On commençait par vider son sac en racontant sa journée ou sa semaine de boulot pour après ne plus en reparler de la soirée.

«_ Hey Faith ! _»

Faith qui avait pris l'habitude de prendre place sur les cuisses de Bosco, par manque de chaises dans le bar certains soirs, reporta son attention sur Kim qui venait de l'interpeller.

« _Oui ? _»

« _Davis a dit qu'ils avaient un congé Dimanche, vous aussi ? _»

«_ Notre congé est Samedi avec Bosco, pourquoi ? _»

« _Que dirais-tu d'une journée shopping si tu n'as rien de prévu ? _»

« _Eh bien... _»

Les deux femmes regardèrent Bosco, qui avait suivi leur conversation depuis la mention de son nom.

«_ Vas-y Faith. Si cela peut te changer les idées. J'irais voir ma mère. _»

Faith était touchée de l'inquiétude qu'il avait à son égard. Elle entoura ses bras autour de lui et enfoui son visage au creux de son cou pour y déposer un baiser. Elle lui chuchota un « merci » à l'oreille. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi distante ces derniers temps.

« _Je suis okay pour le shopping Samedi, Kim. On se retrouve au centre commercial à 10h ? _»

« _Oui, ça marche ! _»

Même s'il aurait voulu passer son jour de congé avec la femme qu'il aimait, Bosco savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de l'étouffer, surtout si elle savait. Et puis ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de passer voir sa mère. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles. Il pourrait aussi lui demander conseil.

« _Qui est partant pour un billard ? _»

Certains gars suivirent Davis jusqu'à la table de billard. De temps à autres, ceux qui étaient restés à discuter entendaient les exclamations des joueurs.

_ooo_

Le Samedi était arrivé plutôt rapidement. La semaine n'avait pas été trop difficile ni pour Faith, ni pour Kim. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'elles faisaient les boutiques. Kim avait supplié son amie de l'aider à choisir une robe et une paire de chaussures pour la soirée romantique qu'elle devait passer avec Jimmy. Pour ces deux-là aussi les choses semblaient rouler. Finalement leur choix se porta sur une robe bustier noire, dont le bas retombait inégalement mais gracieusement au-dessus des genoux. Et avec cette robe, de jolis escarpins de la même couleur, avec des talons moyennement haut pour qu'elle puisse tout de même marcher sans tomber. Le problème résolu, elles firent une pause pour manger. Elles se retrouvèrent donc à discuter autour d'une salade et d'un café comme dessert. Mais la conversation tourna très vite en monologue. Faith était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle malmenait une pauvre feuille de salade avec sa fourchette, sans même s'en rendre compte. Kim posa une main sur son bras, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter.

« _Faith, tu ne m'écoutes pas. _»

« _Hein ? Pardon, je... _(soupir)_ Désolé Kim._ »

« _Que t'arrive-t-il Faith ? Je comprends que ton homme se fasse du souci pour toi si tu es tout le temps comme ça ces derniers temps. _»

« _Bosco... Il... _»

« _Il te trompe ?! Oh, j'y crois pas!_ »

« _Non, Kim._ »

« _Je te jure que s'il te fait du mal je demande à Jimmy de lui casser la figure ! _»

«_ Kim ! _»

« _Quoi ? _»

« _Ça n'a rien à voir. _»

« _Tu ne l'aimes plus ? Tu cherches à le quitter, c'est ça ? _»

« _Kim ! Arrêtes de faire des suppositions. Je... _»

« _Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais Faith ? _»

«_ Oui je sais. Je... J'y penses depuis quelques temps déjà, mais... _»

« _Aller, accouches Faith !_ »

« _Ben justement, j'aimerais bien. _»

« _Faith ? Tu... _»

« _J'ai envie de fonder une famille avec Bosco. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire ni comment il pourrait réagir. _»

« _Tu m'as fait peur Faith ! J'ai cru que tu allais me dire que vous vouliez un enfant mais que tu étais stérile... _»

« _Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. _»

« _Parles-lui. _»

« _Mais comment ? _»

« _Le plus simplement du monde. Parles-lui de tes désirs et de tes craintes. Ne gardes pas cela pour toi. Cela finira par détruire ton couple. _»

« _Merci Kim, vraiment._ »

« _Je t'en prie ma belle. _»

Les deux femmes finirent de manger, l'appétit retrouvé.

_ooo_

« _Bos' je suis rentrée. Tu es là ? _»

Bosco sortit de la cuisine pour l'embrasser. Il portait un tablier et des gants de protection pour le four.

« _Hey, tu as meilleure mine. Ta journée s'est bien passées ? _»

« _Oui. Est-ce... Est-ce que je peux te parler ? _»

« _Je met le plat dans le four et je te retrouve dans le salon, okay ? _»

«_ Okay. _»

Bosco se sentait à la fois soulagé de la voir plus sereine – il se rappellera que les discutions entre filles font des miracles, il faudra qu'il remercie Kim d'ailleurs – mais il appréhendait quelque peu cette soudaine discussion sérieuse. Car il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Quand il la trouva assise dans le canapé, elle avait de nouveau le regard dans le vague. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle, comme si elle avait enfin réussi à faire la paix avec elle-même.

« _Faith ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. _»

« _Ce n'est rien. Je... Bosco, je... _»

Il voyait bien qu'elle hésitait, et cela ne le rassura pas.

« _Prends ton temps, mon ange. _»

Le silence s'installa entre les deux. Bosco, qui s'était accroupi aux pieds de la jeune femme, se releva et lui tourna le dos pour faire face à la fenêtre. A cette heure-ci le soleil se couchait devant la grande fenêtre du salon, embrasant la pièce toute entière. Le décor semblait toujours plus magique, irréel en cet instant. La lumière se reflétait sur les murs couleur ocre du salon, rendant le tableau presque éblouissant. Au bout d'un moment Faith pris une profonde respiration, ce qui l'alerta. Il se tourna vers elle et ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus magnifique dans cette lumière. Les mains croisées, les coudes posés sur les cuisses, le corps légèrement penché vers l'avant elle regardait elle aussi le coucher de soleil, les yeux un peu plissés à cause de la forte luminosité. Mais sur son visage flottait un sourire. Un sourire déterminé bien que si léger, un sourire de paix et de bonheur. Soudain, sans quitter le paysage des yeux, elle se mit à parler. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais ses mots lui arrivèrent en décalés, comme dans un rêve. Et ce furent ces mots qui le ramenèrent à la réalité.

« _J'aimerais avoir un bébé. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi, Bos'. _»

Quand elle accrocha son regard elle sourit un peu plus. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle le prit par la main et le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« _Ecoutes. Je sais que tu ne t'en sens pas capable, ton passé étant derrière tout ça. Et moi aussi l'idée d'être une mauvaise mère me fait peur. Mais je t'aime, et de ça je suis sûre. Je ne veux vivre ça avec aucun autre homme que toi. Je ne te demande rien dans l'immédiat, si ce n'est d'y penser. Je veux juste que tu saches ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur et dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler ce matin encore, mais cela me tuait de voir que tout ça, le fait de garder ce désir en moi par crainte de ta réaction, m'éloignait de toi petit à petit. _»

Bosco ne fut pas capable de prononcer un seul mot. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait utile pour lui faire comprendre ce que lui pensait. Il lui offrit un sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement et la prendre dans ses bras.

«_ Je t'aime aussi Faith, et... _»

La sonnerie stridente du minuteur vint faire éclater la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« _… je reviens. _»

Bosco se redressa et, après s'être excusé, il alla éteindre le four et le minuteur. Au retour il fit un crochet par leur chambre, où il y resta quelques instants. Quand il revint Faith était calée contre le dossier du canapé, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Toute la tension semblait avoir déserté son corps.

« _Je ne savais pas comment j'y arriverais, comment je m'y prendrais pour bien faire les choses alors j'ai demandé conseil à ma mère. Elle m'a dit que je saurais trouver le bon moment. Et je crois que, maintenant, c'est le bon moment. _»

Faith avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait suivi du regard quand il était revenu dans la pièce. Il se tenait à présent debout devant elle à parler de quelque chose qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Mais tout sembla s'éclairer quand, devant son regard interrogateur, il posa un genou à terre.

« _Faith, je t'aime et ce depuis notre rencontre. Plus de quatre ans que l'on se connaît et presque trois ans que l'on vit ensemble. Et après ce soir je n'ai plus aucun doute, s'il en existait même un, sur la réciprocité de nos sentiments ni sur notre désir commun de fonder une famille ensemble. C'est pourquoi je te le demande : Faith Mitchell, me comblerais-tu de joie en me faisant l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? _»

Le discours de Bosco avait laissé Faith complètement sans voix. Elle avait les yeux embués de larmes mais un sourire ému collé au visage. Elle porta ses deux mains sur les joues de son homme et, les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui murmura un « _oui _» de sa voix tremblante. Lentement il passa l'anneau à son doigt, tenant la main tremblante de sa douce dans la sienne. Il échangèrent un long baiser avant de profiter de l'étreinte chaleureuse qu'offrait l'autre moitié.

_ooo_

Quelques jours après leur congé, Bosco et Faith avaient pris une décision. Ils étaient tous réunis comme à leur habitude dans le bar. Une fois les retardataires arrivés – à savoir Doc, Carlos et le Lieutenant Swersky – les deux partenaires de 55-David se levèrent de leur siège d'un même mouvement. Ce fut Faith qui pris la parole en première.

« _S'il vous plait, tout le monde, j'aimerais votre attention. Nous avons une annonce à faire._ »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour capter l'intérêt de la tablée entière, mais aussi celui de toutes les autres personnes présentes dans l'établissement.

« _Mlle Faith Mitchell ici présente a, Samedi dernier, accepté de devenir ma femme. _»

« _Oui, nous allons nous marier. Bosco et moi avons envisagé de faire cela au printemps ou à l'été prochain._ »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans le bar. Kim prit Faith dans ses bras et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

« _Félicitation ma belle. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de demander si le problème est réglé ? _»

Kim la relâcha et Faith lui offrit un grand sourire et ponctua sa réponse d'un clin d'œil :

« _Qui sait, peut-être que c'est déjà en route. _»

_ooo_

Les beaux jours commençaient à revenir à New York. Et les criminels semblaient s'enhardir avec le retour du soleil et de la chaleur. C'est ainsi que toute la 55e division de la police de New York était à la recherche d'un homme armé, responsable d'une fusillade non loin d'un établissement scolaire. Aujourd'hui tout le monde était dans la rue à la recherche du type. Les deux officiers de 55-David venaient de descendre de leur voiture de patrouille juste devant une épicerie. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à questionner le propriétaire qui, à un moment donné, jeta un œil au-dehors et leur signala le gamin qui était en train de crever les pneus du véhicule de police à l'aide d'un canif.

«_ Merde, le petit con ! Faith, on y va ! _»

Bosco n'avait pas attendu Faith et s'était élancé à la poursuite du gamin. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. La jeune femme s'élança à son tour en signalant leur problème de voiture au central. Au moment de traverser la grande avenue, elle ne vit pas arriver le poids lourd, caché par le bus qui venait de s'arrêter pour la laisser passer. Elle se le prit de plein fouet et se trouva projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin. Quand Bosco revint avec le gamin en tentant désespérément de contacter sa partenaire aux abonnés absente, il aperçu l'ambulance et la circulation bloquée, Pris d'une désagréable sensation, il s'approcha et repéra Davis et Sully. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Bosco, vu leur expression grave, pour comprendre. Il confia le gamin au vieux Sullivan, sans ménagement, et s'approcha des secouristes avec Davis.

« _Ils vont la sauver, vieux._ »

Ce genre de phrases réconfortantes, Bosco les détestait. La colère grimpait en lui et Davis dû y mettre toute sa force pour l'empêcher de cogner le gamin.

«_ Bon sang, Sully ! Va le mettre dans la voiture ! Viens Bosco, elle a besoin de toi là-dedans. _»

L'officier concerné monta dans l'ambulance avec Kim et Doc prit le volant. Ils prirent la direction de la Pitié toutes sirènes enclenchées et le pied au plancher. Plus tard à l'hôpital, les médecins annonçaient le verdict. Faith Mitchell venait de sombrer dans un coma très profond, avec peu de chances de retour. Au bout de deux semaines on prononça son décès.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines et rien avait bougé. Il restait là, sans bruit, à fixer son corps immobile. On lui avait parlé de la question de l'acharnement thérapeutique, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Elle était sa femme après tout. Quand le médecin vint pour la énième fois noter les constantes de Faith, elle surprit tout le monde en montrant des signes de réactions motrices au niveau des phalanges de la main, puis au niveau des yeux.

« _Docteur, que lui arrive-t-il ? _»

« _Mon cher monsieur, votre femme est en train de se réveiller. _»

« _Vraiment ?!_ »

« Oui, mais il lui faut du temps. Elle refait surface, certes, mais rappelez-vous qu'elle revient de loin. »

Le médecin sortit et héla une infirmière.

« _Oh, Mary ! _»

« _Oui docteur ?_ »

« _J'ai cru voir l'officier Boscorelli en bas, à l'accueil. Dites-lui que sa collègue refait surface, il sera heureux de le savoir je pense. _»

« _Bien sûr, docteur._ »

L'infirmière retourna à l'accueil en prenant l'ascenseur. Quand elle en sortir, l'homme qu'elle cherchait était sur le point de partir.

«_ Bosco, attendez ! _»

« _Mary ? Que se passe-t-il ? _»

« _C'est Faith... _»

« _Quoi ?! _»

« _Elle revient parmi nous ! _»

_ooo_

Quand Bosco arriva près de la chambre de sa partenaire, il entendit les machines s'affoler. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« _Docteur, que se passe-t-il ? Oh mon Dieu, Faith..._ »

Ladite Faith avait un regard paniqué, tel un lapin dans la lumière des phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit. Elle semblait très agitée.

« _Bos'... _»

« _Quoi, elle te reconnaît et pas moi ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?!_ »

« _Changes de ton avec moi Fred, j'y suis pour rien. _»

« _Bos', fais sortir ce fou furieux d'ici, par pitié... Ça recommence..._ »

Personne dans la pièce ne comprenait la réaction de la patiente, mais la voir dans cet état alors qu'elle sortait tout juste du coma n'était pas bon du tout. Le médecin et lui finirent par faire sortir Fred et elle se calma peu à peu.

« _Bon sang Bos', je croyais que ce fanatique était en taule... _»

« _Faith ? _»

«_ Hmm ? _»

«_ Comment te sens-tu ?_ »

«_ J'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'hier que ce camion m'a percuté et pas deux semaines comme dit le médecin. Et en prime ce tordu est hors de prison, m'a retrouvé et va recommencer à me harceler avec ses histoires de femme de sa vie. Alors comment veux-tu que je me sente, sinon mal ?! _»

Bosco était un peu sonné par la déclaration de Faith. Celle-ci, réalisant sa brusquerie, caressa la joue du jeune homme.

« _Je te demande pardon, Bos'... Mais tout cela, ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup. Et le mariage qui approche... _»

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui le fit réagir. Il se recula comme s'il venait de se brûler.

« _Bosco ? _»

Faith ne comprenait plus rien. Tout semblait étrange depuis son réveil.

« _Docteur, vous pensez que les séquelles seront permanentes ? _»

« _Difficile à dire, officier. _»

« _Bos' ? Je... Comprends pas._ »

« _Faith, tu n'as pas été percuté par un camion. On s'est retrouvé dans un bâtiment qui a pris feu. Et apparemment il y avait une fuite de gaz... Tu étais plus près que moi de l'explosion... Je suis désolé. _»

« _Et pour l'homme, dehors ? _»

« _Fred Yokas. C'est ton mari, même si tu voulais le quitter il y a encore deux semaines. _»

« _Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Cet homme tu m'as aidé à le mettre en prison il y a plus de quatre ans, pour m'avoir harcelé à plusieurs reprises. Et... ça ne pouvait pas être une explosion. Je m'en souviens... Tu suivais ce gamin qui venait de crever nos pneus. Je t'ai suivi et je n'ai pas vu le camion à temps... Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois que tu m'avais demandé en mariage, dans notre salon. Souviens-toi, il y avait un couché de soleil et... Bosco ?_ »

« _Madame Yokas... _»

« _Mitchell ! Je suis Faith Mitchell._ »

« _Il se peut que pour se protéger votre cerveau ait créé cette autre réalité. Cela arrive parfois. La conscience du patient laisse libre action à l'inconscient qui se sert de vos souvenirs et de vos désirs et aspirations profondes._ »

« _Tout ceci n'était pas... réel ?_ »

« _J'ai bien peur que non._ »

Faith se sentit mal. L'envie d'hurler et de pleurer grandissait en elle. Un vide immense et une grande fatigue, aussi.

« _Laissez-moi maintenant, je suis fatiguée. _»

« _Faith... _»

« _J'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée, officier Boscorelli. Je ne plus voir personne._ »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Bosco pu lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme toute la fatigue, la désillusion, la douleur et la peine du monde. Mais elle ne lui laissa rien voir d'autre puisqu'elle se coucha en lui tournant le dos. Un dernier contact de sa main sur son bras, qui lui fit verser une larme – première d'une quantité d'autres à venir – et il quitta la pièce avec le médecin, celui-ci interdisant les visites jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Au fil des jours Faith finit par tomber en dépression et ne pu quitter l'hôpital comme il était prévu. Tout au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'en touchant le fond elle retrouverait cette vie rêvée, cette vie qui aurait dû être la sienne. Une vie perdue, gâchée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir. C'est la seule chose qui se répétait dans sa tête.

* * *

**Alors ? =)**


End file.
